coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8930 (24th June 2016)
Plot Phelan returns from his hiding place with Tony's toolbag and Jason takes it to the police station. Leanne tells Nick she still wants to go into business with him but she can't afford to turn down work in the meantime. DS Kerr asks David if he sent the text which was sent from Callum's phone after his death. David plays dumb. Bethany stays at No.8 while Sarah is in hospital. Kylie goes to the police station to stop David from making a false confession. Robert suspects that Leanne is acting as a spy for Nick but agrees not to sack her. Tim signs Steve up to some dating websites to push him back towards Michelle. Meanwhile, the cruise company wants an answer from Michelle on their job offer. Maria convinces her to give Steve one last chance. Norris is perplexed when he loses ten straight games of draughts to Kirk. Kylie arrives at the police station ahead of Jason and sees him being taken through to speak to DS Kerr. David is released from questioning while the police search Tony's bag for evidence. Bethany shows Gail a letter from school saying that she walked out of an exam. Gail is disappointed in her but agrees not to tell anyone as she doesn't want to put more stress on Sarah. Steve is irritated by the constant phone alerts from Love Quest. Michelle arrives at the cab office to try and bury the hatchet but when she glances at his phone and sees the messages she walks out, devastated. Zeedan flirts with a woman who is booking a table at the bistro but when Leanne suggests he takes things further, he says he's not over Rana yet. Nick hears Leanne telling Robert that she was only going along with his plans to start a business together out of pity. Kirk also beats Norris at Boggle so Norris convinces him to stay another night to give him a chance to get even. Kylie fears her DNA will still be on the murder weapon even though she washed it after landing the fatal blow. Michelle tells Maria that Steve has moved on and so she has accepted the job on the ship and leaves tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Kerr - Emily Woof *Jade - Alicia Brockenbrow *Sheena - Marilyn Bar-Ilan *Enquiry Officer - Amer Nazir Places *Coronation Street exterior *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police question David about texts sent from Callum's phone after his death; Leanne is mortified when she realises Nick has overheard her lies to Robert; and Bethany confesses to Gail that she walked out of her exams. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,890,000 viewers (5th place). *No episodes were shown on Monday 27th June due to ITV's coverage of the England vs. Iceland Euro 2016 football match. Category:2016 episodes